


In the Line of Duty

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Two artworks focusing on Elaine Besbriss, Investigations Officer at the Chicago PD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Up Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325118) by [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical). 



> For Chrononautical, who requested art focusing on Elaine. I based one of the drawings on their own fic "Up Top" in which Elaine gets shot in the hat, the other work is what I imagine Elaine's police ID badge would look like (I based the design on a prop picture I found of Ray Kowalski's badge). 
> 
> This was my first time drawing Elaine and I really enjoyed it, thank you for giving me this opportunity to bring more Elaine into the world and this fandom :) I hope you like what I made! - Your dSSS Santa


End file.
